justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Was Made For Lovin’ You
'"I Was Made For Lovin' You" by Kiss ''is featured on [[Just Dance 3|''Just Dance 3]]'' and Just Dance Now.'' Appearance of the Dancers Classic * P1 is the band's guitarist. He has a poofy afro. He wears an orange coat, an orange hat (which covers his hair) and a hot pink fabric scarf. * P2 is the band's vocalist. He wears a pink top and turquoise-and-red striped pants. * P3 is the band's drummer. She wears a necklace and a black dress with yellow lacing and cyan highlights. * P4 is the band's guitar player. He wears a cyan sleeveless top, a golden belt, long cyan pants and hot pink boots. He also resembles Freddie Mercury, the lead singer of the band Queen. Iwasmadequat coach 1 big.png|P1 Iwasmadequat coach 2 big.png|P2 Iwasmadequat coach 3 big.png|P3 Iwasmadequat coach 4 big.png|P4 Iwasmadequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 Iwasmadequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 Iwasmadequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 Iwasmadequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 Sweat The sweat dancer is female and is wearing shades and a green and blue athletic outfit. iwasmadeforlovinyoudancerextraction.png Background Classic A garage with many items and a poster saying "Air band." Sweat For the sweat version it looks like a gym. The dancer stands on a gym mat in front of exercise balls. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 '''Gold Moves '''for each player in the Classic routine. '''P2's GM1: '''P2 flings his arms in the air 3 times. '''P2's GM2, P1, P3 and P4's GM1: They do an animal scratch. 'P3's GM2: '''P3 does some wild drumming. '''P1 and P4's GM2: '''They both just keep playing guitar. P1 does it after P4 and does it faster. 3dchZqN2qDyq.png|Gold Move 1 (for P2) 9gg6Ot6hTz3C.png|Gold Move 2 (for P2), Gold Move 1 (for P1, P3, P4) Lu6gXwy7GTlk.png|Gold Move 2 (for P3) R4Npct7KYCzw.png|Gold Move 2 (for P4) DsbSsjLttPv2.png|Gold Move 2 (for P1) Sweat There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in the Sweat routine. '''All: '''Clap high. IWasMadeForLovinYouSweatAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''I Was Made For Lovin' You ''appears in the following Mashups: Sweat * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Blurred Lines * Candy * C'mon * Da Funk * Feel So Right * It's You * Jump (For My Love) * No Limit * Starships * What You Waiting For? Captions The Sweat dancer for ''I Was Made For Lovin' You ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Aerobic Night * Boxing Girl * Circular Punch * Let's Sprint * Swivel * Warm Up Trivia *The choreography is very repetitive and mostly just instrument playing, especially if you play as P4. *The last pictogram is a storm cloud, meaning in that point the dancers will do crazy moves that don't give any points. *This is the first Kiss song in the game series, and currently the only one. It's also one of the several rock songs in the series. *This is the only song in Just Dance 3 to have an original Sweat routine. It's also the first Sweat routine in the series. * In the Sweat version, the dancer made some errors with the choreography. * Sweat dancer appears in every Sweat Mashup in Just Dance 3. * Sweat version can be unlocked with U Play awards, however on PS3 and Wii you can get it with Mojo points. * The poster at the background of the Sweat version is the background from [[Sway (Quien Sera)|''Sway (Quien Sera)]]. * Just like in ''Video Killed the Radio Star'', the music was made in 1979, but is in the Just 80's playlist; this could be attributed to the fact that 1979 is just one year away from 1980. * One of the graffiti arts on the garage door is recycled from ''Jump''. * In The Just Dance Now files, a Beta pictogram can be seen; it portrays only P2 and not all the dancers. * The Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Now versions of the Classic routine each have 35 pictograms; the Sweat routine has 88. Gallery SJDE41_2b0c552c_14.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You Iwasmadegift.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) IWMFLY (HD).jpg|I Was Made For Lovin' You (Just Dance Now) IWMFLY.jpg|Sweat Routine Screenshot 2014-10-20-20-27-03-1.png IWMFLY HD DANCERS.png|The dancers Oie transparentsgd.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 55.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 IWasMadeForLovinYouBabyMenu.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You on Just Dance 3 images (18)iwmflu.jpg|Gameplay pictos-sprite (13).png|Pictograms IWMFLY Bubble.png|The Song's Bubble iwmflysweatmb.png|Sweat Routine Menu Bubble 8jS2uhlgZYZH.png|The cloud pictogram in Just Dance Now and Just Dance 3 File:L26tWpGYesYm.png|Beta pictogram for P2 Videos File:Kiss - I was made for lovin' you -official video clip (HD) File:Just Dance 3 I Was Made For Lovin' You, Kiss (Dance creew) 5* File:Just Dance 3 I Was Made For Lovin' You, Kiss (Solo)-(Sweat) 5* File:Just Dance Now - I Was Made For Loving You - 4* Stars Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Rock Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:70's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Sweat Routine Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Beta Elements